The present invention relates to a novel device for texturing the surface of freshly poured concrete.
Concrete employed for roadwaysand bridges require texturing such that a multiplicity of grooves or striations are formed on the surface of the concrete intended for frictionally contacting vehicles tires. Governmental authorities require vehicular concrete surfaces to meet a certain coefficient of friction test. Initially freshly poured concrete may often meet the coefficient or friction test without texturing. However, after a number of years a vehicular concrete surface may become smooth and fail the same test. Therefore, it is important to texture freshly concrete to insure that a vehicular roadway will possess a requisite degree of roughness over long periods of time e.g. 30 to 50 years.
In the past, mats or sacks of fibrous material have been dragged over freshly poured concrete in this regard. However, an inconsistent textured surface often results and these materials lack durability. Brooms have often been employed for the same purpose but tend to produce a surface texture that is too coarse. In addition, broom tend to pull aggregate from the freshly poured concrete and scatter the same over the surface of the concrete. Brooming also requires the provision of walkways for the persons using the same which is quite expensive and time consuming. Tining forks may also be pulled across fresly poured concrete but, again, aggregate is dislodged and a very rough surface results.
Complicating the process of texturing is the fact that freshly poured concrete differs in consistency as a result of the manufacturing process, moisture content of the components and the weather conditions existing during the pouring of the concrete. Modern paving techniques call for the use of paving carriage finishers which automatically pour and strike the concrete. Texturing should be incorporated into the use of carriage finishers to increase the efficiency of paving work.
A texturing device that solves the problems noted in the prior art will be a great advance in the art of surface paving.